Comienzo
by giostouadi
Summary: Jason se encuentra con Nico después de estar dos años desaparecido después de que la guerra con Gaea termino. POV Jason, no sirvo para los resúmenes...;w;


**Bien, este es mi primer fanfic Jasico –sighs.- espero y no esté tan mal, habrá un poco de OoC, y…todo estará en el punto de vista de Jason. Eh…luego haré este mismo fanfic pero con el POV de Nico. No sé que más decir blablablá ah, sí, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Tío Rick. Aunque ahora que lo pienso es sólo un one-shot...pero será algo mejor si les gusta y me dicen(?ah.**

_ Me gustaba sentir su presencia aunque fuera algo molesta para algunos. Me gustaba sentir sus cabellos en mi mejilla cuando después de un largo día se recargaba en mí como si fuera su única almohada. Me gustaba sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Ver sus sonrisas tímidas al darme un beso en la mejilla. Me gustaba todo de él._

Después de la guerra contra Gaea, en la celebración de que habíamos ganado y estábamos vivos, Nico di Angelo no se encontraba presente en el pequeño escenario que hicieron para que la fiesta se llevase a cabo y seguro nadie notaba su ausencia como cuando él está presente en algún lugar nadie nota su presencia. Tal vez sólo yo. Me preocupaba su ausencia, antes de que la guerra terminase dijo que se iría para siempre. ¿A dónde iría y que haría? ¿A qué se refería con irse para siempre? No quería pensar en lo peor.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Piper cuando pase justo al lado de ella para dirigirme a buscar a fuera al Rey de los Fantasmas.

"Necesito tomare aire," le dije, aunque seguramente los dos sabíamos que eso era una mentira, y los dos no nos atrevimos a decir algo al respecto. Es ahí cuando las cosas empiezan a fallar.

Al salir del lugar, había muchos semidioses con sus parejas, separados de los demás para tener un poco de "intimidad". Lo mismo hubiera estado haciendo con Piper, tal vez, si no fuera porque tenía pendiente de donde estuviese Nico, mire a todos lados esperando encontrar al pequeño semidiós sentado en una esquina, apartado de los demás.  
Pero no, no encontré nada. Me sentía disgustado, decepcionado, enojado y otros adjetivos terminados en "ado" por no haberlo encontrado. Tal vez ya se había ido. Pero, el no se iría así sin despedirse ¿o sí? ¿Le avisaría a Hazel? ¿A alguien? La respuesta fue no.  
Buscamos meses y meses, intentando localizar al semidiós, no la pasábamos tan bien, Hazel fue la que sufrió más. Al quinto mes de la desaparición de Nico, Piper y yo decidimos romper. No es que no nos siguiéramos queriendo, ya no nos veíamos de la misma forma. Y al parecer Piper encontró a alguien más. Alguien que realmente se preocupara por ella y no por el hijo de Hades que jamás volveré a ver o saber de él. O eso pensé.  
Ya habían pasado dos años de su desaparición.  
Desperté como siempre en mi cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo, la estatua de mi padre en su forma griega me "miraba". Eso me hacía sentir incómodo al despertar (y al dormir) pero decidí ignorarlo. Bajé de mi cama y al poner un pie en el suelo…algo, no, alguien, soltó un "AYYY". Mire el suelo algo asustado esperándome encontrar algún monstruo o un gato siquiera, pero no, Nico di Angelo se encontraba acurrucado en el frío piso, usando su chaqueta de aviador como almohada, estaba pisando su estomago. No sabía si pisarlo más fuerte por habernos dejado preocupados por un maldito año o abrazarlo y atacarlo con preguntas. Opte por la primera opción y de inmediato me arrepentí. Nico no se quejó más por lo que le hacía, me miraba con culpa como si me dijera "Me lo merezco, no dejes de hacerlo" y tal vez lo hacía. Dejé de lastimarlo y me senté a lado de él y antes de que pudiera replicar o algo lo abrace.

"di Angelo ¿dónde has estado estos dos malditos años?" dije tratando de que la voz no se me quebrará.

"Aquí y allá," fue su única respuesta y me dieron ganas de volver a darle otro pisotón pero en la forma en que lo dijo me hizo no hacerlo, su voz sonaba algo distante y triste. Lo abracé más fuerte y el correspondió mi abrazo. 

** Yyyyyyy hasta ahí:B díganme que les pareció y así sabré si continuar o no…se aceptan criticas constructivas(?**


End file.
